Love Binds Us Together
by power-rangers-pink-yellow
Summary: This is a crossover story of Charmed and Power Rangers. Chris Perry and Kira Ford. Tommy finds out something about his life as well that he didn't realize was missing. What? Read and find out. Oh, Chris is hit by a darklighter arrow at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE BINDS US TOGETHER

DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own charmed or power rangers. Where else would we get a crossover of to great entities but in our minds? Mmm. So, sadly I do not own anything in relation to either show.

NOTE: Right after Chrs-Crossed is where it begins. I'm playing with the timeline and the rest of the season because I didn't like how they had Chris treated.

NOTE: Sorry for the Bianca lovers but this is not for her.

San Francisco, CA

Chris knew that something was amiss. He didn't know what but he just couldn't place the feeling. The bad thing was that he had no one to confide to since no one knew who he was, at least, until now anyway.

FUTURE

Reefside, CA

Kira wondered how long it would be before HE would discover that somehow she was sent back to their timeline alive and all memories of her dying gone forever from everyone who knew that it had happened. Well, everyone but her, that is. She walked the last few steps to Hayley's cyberspace café with anticipation built inside. She was afraid.

Kira walked into the café to only yelp in fear when she saw the woman who was sitting at the table beside Dr O and the others. "What are you doing here?" Kira asked with anger as she faced the woman. The woman got up with a sinister look upon her face which had Tommy Oliver on guard at once.

He wasn't the only one. The others along with Kira were on guard as well. "Wow, I'm impressed. You know who I am, Kira Ford." She said in a low voice.

"Yes, I know. I still remember the events of the other timeline where you had me killed me, you and Wyatt." Kira pointed out as she took a defensive stance. "For what, Bianca?"

Tommy and the others looked at each other in shock as they heard the statement 'you had me killed' come from Kira's lips. They each got up and got behind Kira to back her up if necessary.

"For Chris. You being with him wasn't helping Wyatt at all. You were his key to a normal life and Wyatt wanted him to be at his side ruling the world together. So I got rid of you and got him myself." Bianca said gleefully.

"Yeah, I know. Just because I died doesn't mean I stopped watching over him until I was told I was given another chance to live. I know what you did to him. I know how you made him believe you loved him but where were you when Wyatt took him captive and tortured him? The only reason he wouldn't kill Chris was because Chris was his brother. So, my question is this: where were you, Bianca?" Kira exploded.

Kira saw Tommy about to do something and stopped him. "No Dr. O, don't! She's a phoenix meaning she can't be destroyed by normal means." Kira yelled causing Tommy to jump back as Bianca turned no him. Kira jumped Bianca from behind and the fight was on. Kira right Kicked Bianca as she tried to right kick Kira. That was enough to throw Bianca off balance. She hadn't expected this Kira to know how to fight or even to fight at all.

The moment was enough for Connor to jump in. He, Trent, and Ethan all pulled Bianca to a chair and tied her securely to it. Connor decided to attempt a light joke.

"Not a word that it took all three of us to keep her down." He grinned cockily at them.

"Shut up, Connor." Everyone yelled at him good-naturedly.

"I take it you want information?" Bianca said with a sneer.

"Maybe, why are you here?" Kira asked pointedly.

"So you can help Chris save Wyatt." Bianca said causing Kira to stare at her with shock.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Chris went back to the past to stop the evil

from turning Wyatt into the source of all evil. But Wyatt found out and sent me back to stop him except I sacrificed myself to save Chris. I'm dead, gone, Kira. After I leave here there is no hearing from me again." Bianca replied.

"So, you sacrificed yourself for Chris? After you destroyed his world by killing me in front of him?" Kira voiced out loud slowly, trying to digest everything.

PAST

San Francisco, CA

Chris knew that the sisters knew or had an idea of who he was so he made up his mind to just come clean with them. He walked into the living room and held up his hand to stop the lot of questions that would be barreling out at him if he hadn't.

"Okay, I know you all have questions and yes I am part witch and part white lighter. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't or I believed I couldn't." Chris admitted to them reluctantly. Reluctantly because, deep down, he had always wondered why Bianca had insisted he not tell them the truth from the get-go.

Just as he had expected that let loose a busload of questions. But he silenced them all by nodded to Piper to voice hers.

"Who are you then Chris?" Piper asked him in a steady voice even though she didn't feel quite that steady.

"I'm yours and Leo's son, Christopher Perry Halliwell." Chris answered truthfully.

Coming: The reaction

Coming: Kira feels Chris in pain

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Love Binds Us Together

Chapter two

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! See Chapter one.

NOTE: The song is My Brilliant Mistake by Sherrie Austin.

_Recap: The sisters discovered who Chris was. Tommy and the others discovered there is more to learn about Kira._

San Francisco, CA

Past

"Y-y-y-you're who?"!! Piper managed to stammer.

Chris stared at all of his aunts and his mother with an earnest plea to believe him. Phoebe was finally able to read his thoughts.

"Guys?" Phoebe said in a shaky voice.

They all turned to her expectantly.

"Well?" Piper asked.

"He's telling the truth. I can sense it and feel it. He is so not lying here. He is your son and our nephew." Phoebe said as she crossed over and took her nephew in her arms for a hug.

Chris was surprised and tense at first but finally relented and let his aunt try and soothe him as she had done in the past.

Reefside, CA

Future

"Why would Chris go back by himself? Phoebe and Paige were still alive when I was killed by yours and Wyatt's orders." Kira asked.

"Because Wyatt had them killed not long after he had you killed." Bianca answered quietly.

"He, what? Why?" Kira exclaimed with shock in her voice and on her face. "He killed his own family!!" She managed to add in a whisper.

Tommy, Hayley, Connor, Trent, and Ethan all looked at each other with shock and anger apparent on their faces. Just then, before their eyes, Bianca disappeared before them into ashes.

"She wasn't kidding about turning into ashes soon." Connor said quietly.

"The phoenix is gone forever because of her sacrifice to save Chris and by Wyatt's hand." Hayley summed it up for everyone as she looked at Kira for a sign that she didn't leave anything out.

Kira nodded mutely, lost in her own thoughts and memories. She walked up to the stage and took her guitar in her hands and sang a song she had written for Chris when she realized that she had been sent back for him.

It was a happy accident

The kind that absolutely makes no sense

And if I'd listened to the crowd

I wouldn't be with you right now

But I couldn't leave well enough alone, oh no, But oh

What a brilliant mistake,

A perfect blunder

The kind that make you love

Pulls you under

A sweet twist of fate, a thing of wonder,

My brilliant mistake

It was the wrong place, the wrong time

But I've never seen a wrong turn out so right

I was never very smart

Concerning matters of the heart

But I went and fell for you and told you so and oh

What a brilliant mistake

A perfect blunder

The kind that you make when love pulls you under

A sweet twist of fate, a thing of wonder

My brilliant mistake

The last thing I needed was a headache

But I let you kiss me baby and oh for heaven's sake

What a brilliant mistake

A perfect blunder

The kind that you make when love pulls you under

A sweet twist of fate, a thing of wonder

My brilliant mistake

Kira finished singing and swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought that she may get to tell Chris that he was her brilliant mistake. Hayley wiped the tears from her eyes at the love that she could feel radiating off of Kira as she sang that song.

Tommy knew exactly what to do. "We're going to the past."

Kira put her guitar down and walked to them and faced them. "How? We don't have the spell and I'm not a charmed one."

Tommy showed her the crumpled piece of paper that Bianca had shoved at him before she turned to ashes.

Kira's eyes widened as she realized what it was. "The spell." She whispered.

San Francisco, CA

Past

Phoebe stepped back and smiled at her nephew. Just then, out of nowhere, a darklighter appeared and shot his arrow straight at Chris, hitting it's target. Piper turned around ready to attack as she realized what her son had been hit by.

Phoebe helped Chris down on the floor as the poison entered his bloodstream.

"Any last words?" Piper asked in a sinister voice.

"Actually yeah, you heal him but you won't save him. She won't get to him time." The dark lighter replied back in a deep evil voice.

"She?" Phoebe asked as she tried to soothe Chris.

"Kira Ford." The dark lighter cackled and got to see the look of disbelief in the young witch lighter's eyes before Piper blew him up.

Piper didn't hesitate. "Leo!"

Leo orbed immediately. "What happened?"

"Ask later, heal Chris now!" Piper ordered with panic on her face and evident in her voice.

Leo bent and healed the wound but his brow furrowed in disbelief.

"What is it?" Paige demanded.

"He's not healing. The wound is healed but the internal wound is not healing." Leo whispered.

"You have to heal him. You have to." Piper begged with tears streaming down her face as she knelt down by the young witch lighter, caressing his face in a loving motherly manner.

"Why, Piper? I've healed him the best I can. What is so special about him now?" Leo asked suddenly angry.

"He's our son, Leo." Piper said softly. "He came back to save Wyatt, his brother."

Chris was unconscious in Phoebe's lap with one thing on his mind. He mumbled the name in pain and with love aloud for the sisters and Leo to hear. "Kira."

Reefside, CA

Future

Kira doubled over in pain as she felt the pain radiating off of Chris. Tommy raced to her and helped her sit down in the lair at his house.

"Kira?" Tommy asked worriedly.

"Chris! He's been hurt by a darklighter arrow." Kira managed to answer through the pain.

Coming: Hayley finds a way for them to go back to the past with the help from one of Tommy's old friends. Who? Read and find out when it's posted and review.

Coming: What will heal Chris? Is it a substance or is it something else?

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Loves Binds Us Together

DISCLAIMER: See Chapter one

Chapter three

_Recap: Tommy and the others realized the depths of Kira's feelings for Chris as she sang a song for him. A dark lighter arrow shot Chris but the internal wound from it won't heal. The darklighter said that 'she won't get to him in time'. _

Reefside, CA

Future

Hayley conversed with her friend as they tried to put their heads together and open the portal using the spell for Kira. However, since they were not witches it was not working.

"I wish Zordon was here." Billy said in an aggravated voice after the tenth try was a bust.

"There has to be something!" Kira exclaimed. She was still feeling the remnants of Chris' pain but not as deep now. She figured the physical part must have healed but the internal wound hasn't.

"Maybe I can help." A new voice sounded from the doorway to the lair.

They all turned, ready to attack.

The girl threw up her hands in defense. "Hey, Chris is my brother. It's me, Melinda, Kira."

Kira waved everyone down. "Meli?" Kira whispered.

Melinda crossed the distance to her friend, quickly.

"He hasn't killed you?" Kira asked in wonder.

"No. He won't dare because he knows I'm just as powerful as he is and I could possibly defeat him." Melinda answered her. "Now, we have to get you back to the past to save Chris. Take this with you. It will heal the internal bleeding that the arrow forged in his body and Dad's power can't heal it. You and this can." Melinda said as she put the vial in Kira's hand. Kira nodded her head as she stood up with Melinda's help.

"Meli, how can I be the one to heal him when I'm not magical, at least I wasn't born magical." Kira asked in a quavering voice.

"You'll know when you get there. Love binds us together. Remember that." Melinda whispered.

"Who's going with her to the past?" Melinda asked as she looked at the group, changing the subject back to the quest at hand.

"We all are." Tommy answered. Kira nodded since she knew better then to argue with him.

Melinda walked over to the wall and drew the pentagram on it.

San Francisco, CA

Past

Leo carefully laid the ailing Chris down on the bed in Piper's bedroom. He was still in shock that he was his and Piper's son. He looked at Piper with a look of wonder as a thought came to his mind.

"Does that mean we get back together?" Leo asked in a small voice.

"I don't know but I do know that we do for a bit in order for Chris to be conceived. The rest will be up to you, Leo. You're an elder now, remember?" Piper answered quietly.

Leo remained quiet as he observed his sleeping son who was not sleeping with peace.

Reefside, CA

FUTURE

Melinda finished drawing the pentagram and then she said the spell. They all watched in wonder as the pentagram began to glow. She turned towards the group.

"Remember, you're only there to save Chris and help him save Wyatt. Tommy Oliver may find himself and memories he didn't know that he had lost." Melinda said quietly as she stepped back from the pentagram.

Tommy was confused but he knew he didn't have time to question her now. He made a mental note to ask later when they got back. Most definitely ask later.

Tommy and the others stepped through first, Melinda's orders.

Kira stepped through last, her heart pounding as she thought of the dangers that lay ahead and the peril that her precious Chris was facing this very moment.

San Francisco, CA

PAST

Piper was on defensive mode when the wall started to glow and out came several people.

Kira landed beside Tommy and was instantly on her feet. She finally noticed Chris lying on the bed, looking extremely pale.

Coming: Kira convinces them that she is there to help Chris

Coming: Kira manages to give Chris the antidote.


	4. Chapter 4

Loves Binds Us Together

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! See Chapter one.

NOTE: I'm speeding up the storyline of charmed a little to fit my story. Now it's past the episode where Piper and Leo were in the ghostly plane and Piper finds out she's pregnant.

NOTE: The season of Power Rangers is Dinothunder for those who may not know. Sorry for any confusion.

Chapter four

_Recap: Melinda got to Kira and gave her the antidote for Chris. How she knew to make the antidote will be explained here. Anyway, Tommy wonders why the trip will hold truths for him since Meli let it slip that 'Tommy Oliver may find himself and memories he didn't know he lost'. Everyone is in the past now._

San Francisco, CA

PAST

"Who are you?" Piper demanded as she had her hands up determined to protect Chris if need be.

"I'm Kira Ford." Kira said as she started towards Chris.

"How do I know you're Kira Ford and not some shape shifter demon pretending to be her?" Piper questioned, stopping her from getting too close to Chris.

"Because I am not a demon. It's true that I was killed when I was sixteen and Chris was eighteen. The only thing I know about why I was given the chance to be alive again is because the elder's said Chris killed the most of the demons that had me killed." Kira said, bending the truth, just a little.

"She's telling the truth." Phoebe said from behind them.

"So, she's the Kira Ford that the darklighter said wouldn't get to him in time? It looks like he underestimated the power of love." Paige said softly.

Kira looked at them all with bewilderment upon her face as she took in the younger versions of Chris' family. She could imagine how hard it was to have his mother at arms length and not tell her that he was her son from the future. Piper saw her staring at her with a wistful look.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Piper wondered aloud.

"I'm just realizing how unquestionably hard it must have been for Chris to have you so close yet so far away and not be able to tell you that he was your son from the future. I wonder why he chose to not tell you. When we had talked of the possibility of doing this when I was alive the first time, the plan was to let you know straight away who he was. Who caused him to change it? Who made him believe he couldn't tell you when he got here?" Kira confessed as she walked quickly to Chris.

Piper allowed her to sit on the bed beside Chris and silently wondered the same thing.

Kira gently took Chris' hand in her own. "Maybe it's better you're unconscious because you'd freak out at seeing me and not trust that I'm here and not trust in Meli's vision." Kira said softly.

She turned towards Leo. "Help me help him drink this, please." She implored him.

"Who's Meli?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"His twin sister." Kira confessed knowing Chris hadn't told them that part yet. "Meli is short for Melinda." Kira added.

Piper stared at her in shock as she realized that she said the word 'twin'. "I'm pregnant with twins?" She said softly.

It was all Leo could do to help steady Chris' unconscious body as Kira poured the liquid down his throat.

"Swallow, Chris." Kira said quietly.

As if he heard her, he managed to swallow the liquid and not get choked.

"Now, what?" Phoebe asked. "Does it work right away or do we have to wait?"

"I don't know. Meli didn't tell us that. She just said to give him this and she would handle Wyatt if need be." Kira said as she continued to keep her eyes on Chris.

"Wyatt?" Piper asked in a small voice? "So, Chris was telling the truth on that too? He is the one who is evil and source of all evil in the future?" She managed to ask even though her throat felt clogged up.

Kira turned towards them. "How much do you know about our timeline?" She asked.

"We know that he came back, got Leo to be an elder so that he could be our new whighlighter. We know that the only reason we know that he's Piper and Leo's son is because Phoebe busted him on it because of a vision of hers and because we questioned him because he didn't freeze. And yes, he did tell us that the evil he faced in the future is Wyatt but we don't want to believe him." Paige admitted to Kira.

"Meli is my d-daughter? C-chris' twin sister?" Piper finally managed to ask as she digested the whole twin thing.

"Yes, she is." Kira answered.

Then it hit her what Melinda was talking about, Dr. O. She stared at Tommy as the realization sunk into her. _Oh my God. He is the one that Wyatt erased the memories of and he is Paige's true love and he has a family he knows nothing about._ She thought to herself.

Tommy caught her stare and wondered what was up.

"What?" He asked her.

She just shook her head at him and turned back to Chris.

"Is there a way to contact Melinda?" Kira asked Billy.

"Actually there is a way to converse with her as she in in our timeline." Billy answered her and handed her the device.

Kira took the device and hit the button.

"Meli? You there?" Kira asked into the device.

Meli activated the device and talked quietly into it.

"I'm here, Kira. You give it to him?" Meli asked quietly.

"Yeah, how long do we have to wait until he's cleared of the poison?" Kira asked in fear.

"He should be cleared now. You are the key. Kira, you have powers that you know not of. Chris saw that in you. I saw that in you. But you never believed in yourself so you never accepted what you are, which is a witch. Your love is the key, Kira. Make him acknowledge that you are real when he wakes up. If he doesn't by midnight tonight, then Wyatt will have won the final battle. I'm facing Gideon tonight." Meli said quietly.

"Gideon, why?" Kira asked.

"Because he is the one who turns Wyatt and I'm not letting everything Chris and I have been through be in vain. It is time I vanquish his ass." Meli answered her gravely.

"How do you k-know that?" Leo asked in a shaky voice.

Meli heard him and knew that someone would question her knowledge.

"Because of my vision. That's how I knew to have the antidote ready. You see I knew Wyatt would do that, send the darklighter to kill Chris. That's why I got the antidote to Kira." Meli said matter-of-factly.

They heard a cough come from the bed and realized that Chris was waking up. With Piper's help he was able to sit up. He felt like he was getting over a bad case of the flu now as the poison was leaving his system.

"What's going on?" Chris asked in a thick voice.

Leo moved to the side so he could see the person that was holding his hand as though it was a lifeboat.

Chris focused and as his vision cleared he saw the person but he didn't know if he could believe at what he was seeing.

"Kira?" He asked quietly.

Coming: Will Chris believe?

Coming: Will Gideon be confronted in the past as Melinda confronts Gideon of the future?

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Love Binds Us Together

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! See Chapter one!

NOTE: The only one who is in the future is Melinda.

Chapter five

_Recap: The sisters and Leo found out more information. Kira gave Chris the antidote. Melinda informed them of who the person was that turns Wyatt and her plans to confront him tonight. Chris wakes up._

Kira smiles at him, her heart pounding as she silently pleads with him to believe that she is really here.

"I'm here, Chris." Kira said just as thickly. She wanted to reach out and wipe the hair from his eyes but she was afraid that he would freak out if she did that so she remained where she was, just holding his hand tightly.

Leo took the device and asked Melinda a question. "Melinda, if you're facing Gideon tonight, should I face him tonight as well?"

Chris heard him say Melinda's name and gave a start as his eyes darted around the room.

Kira knew that he was searching for her and was afraid.

"Chris, look at me!" Kira softly begged him.

Slowly Chris turned his head and looked at her, really looked at her. He started to visibly shake as he realized that she really was here. Phoebe gasped as she began to be able to read his emotions.

"Pheebs, you okay?" Paige asked quietly.

"Y-yeah. Chris has his barrier down and his emotions are flooding. He wants to believe so badly that she's alive and that she won't be taken from him again when he goes back to his time." Phoebe answered in a shaky voice.

"K-K-Kira?" Chris asked in an emotion filled voice.

He slowly reached out his hand and touched her face. She smiled brightly at him even though she was dying inside herself for all the time they missed because of circumstances that should not have happened.

Meanwhile Melinda contemplative what to say to Leo, her father who she so desperately hoped would change when all this was said and done.

"Leo, dad, yes. Face Gideon of your time as I face Gideon of my time and together we should be able to destroy them completely and the spell will be reversed and all they've done and evil Wyatt's done, will be reverse as well." Melinda said. "I hope." She added quietly.

Chris looked around for Melinda but didn't see her.

"Where is Meli?" He asked Kira.

"Meli is still in the future. She gave us a way to communicate with her, well Billy figured it out, but still." Kira answered.

"Billy?" Chris asked in confusion.

"I'll explain later when you're up for explanations. But the short version is when I was sent back to our timeline you had already went to the past. Billy is one of my teacher's friends, Dr. O." Kira said as she glanced at them with a look that said to stay quiet. They nodded their heads that they got the message.

There was a reason that Kira didn't say Tommy Oliver. She knew that Chris would realize that he was the one that Wyatt had erased from their lives. He was the one that Penny and Tom never forgot about, Tommy Oliver, their father. The reason for that was that Wyatt hadn't counted on his spell not to work on children. They never stopped wishing and believing that Wyatt's spell would be reversed and their parents would be returned to them.

Kira, however, still couldn't keep Chris from turning and seeing the group of people that had come with her. His eyes stopped on Tommy Oliver's face and he choked back a gasp. Tommy was confused once again. Something was amiss here but what, was the question that kept going on in his mind.

"Okay, Meli, I will confront Gideon of my time at 11:00 tonight. That should give us both time to defeat both of them before the clock strikes midnight." Leo said in a take charge voice, causing Melinda to smile on the other side, in the future.

"Okay, dad." Melinda said. "Keep the communicator with you so we can time it just right as we end both of the Gideon's permanently." Melinda ordered in the same take-charge tone as her father, causing the sisters to laugh at Leo's expression.

Chris chuckled as well. "Meli, was always the one to give the orders for the resistance and take charge." He confessed, causing Piper to stare at him in shock that he just said something of the future without saying the term they all hated, 'future-consequences'.

Time seemed to pass quickly as Gideon prepared to face Gideon once and for all.

Finally it got to 10:58 and Leo prepared to orb with the weapon that Meli had told him to get. Piper stopped him and kissed him hard on the lips. "Come back safely and sane." She said softly.

Leo smiled. "Oh I intend to, Piper, I intend to."

With that, Leo orbed to Magic School, Gideon's office, which was his lair.

Future

Melinda orbed to Magic School as well to Gideon's lair. She knew what to do. She had everything she needed to vanquish his ass and she was ready to do it.

Past

Leo found Gideon conversing with his future self. Meli had told him, quietly, that he would be doing that in front of a mirror, and indeed that was what Gideon of the past was doing.

"The gig is up." Leo said firmly as he made himself known to both of them.

Future

"Hello, you're about to be fried." Melinda said confidently as she made herself be known to both since Gideon of the future was conversing with his past self just like she knew he would be doing.

Both Gideon's turned in shock. The past turned towards Leo and the future turned towards Melinda.

Past

"Leo, what brings you here?" Gideon tried to casual talk, hoping that Leo didn't know of is ultimate plan.

"Cut the casual crap, Gideon. I know. You WILL NOT turn Wyatt or hurt Chris anymore." Leo said in grave determination.

"Well, we'll see about that." Gideon said evilly.

He raised his hands up and shot a spark of electricity at Leo but Leo bounced it off and it hit him square in the chest. Gideon was stunned and Leo was secretly pleased that Kira's shield worked. He just hoped it held off a little longer.

Future

Gideon threw a blast at Melinda but she put her power shield up, it was different then Wyatt's force field but it had the same effect just not as powerful.

Her shield forced the blast to hit Gideon with full force. Leo and Melinda both hit the Gideon's with the potion and the magical weapon at the same time.

The timing was perfect. The stroke of midnight happened with both Gideon's going up in flames.

Past

"Melinda, are you okay?" Leo asked urgently.

Future

"Dad, I'm fine. My Gideon is ashes now and I'm binding them to the witches glass." Melinda answered.

Past

"Witches glass?" Leo asked confused.

Future

"Um, it's something to be used in the future to contain powerful beings such as Gideon." Melinda answered honestly. "For your Gideon's ashes, bind them to the mirror there and break the mirror in several pieces. Forget about the seven years bad luck thing because that won't happen here. Instead it'll give us loads of good luck." Melinda added laughing a little.

Past

Leo did what she instructed and binded Gideon's ashes to the mirror. He then used his magic to break the mirror into millions of tiny pieces and said some magic words to make the pieces disappear in a dungeon that the elders had but rarely used.

"Done, Melinda." Leo said. "Now, how's Wyatt of the future? Is he still evil or good now?" Leo asked anxiously.

Coming: The answer to Leo's question.

Coming: Leo returns to the others.

Coming: Tommy remembers. What will he do with the memories? Wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Binds us Together

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING: See Chapter one.

Chapter six

_Recap: Both Gideon's were destroyed. The questions remains to be answered if it turned Wyatt good once again. Chris believed Kira to be alive and his beloved. Paige was right as she said it earlier in the story 'don't underestimate the power of love'. _

Past

Leo orbed into the manor to discover Piper downstairs with everyone else. "How's Chris?" He asked anxiously.

Piper smiled. "unborn Chris and unborn Melinda are doing fine except giving mommy morning sickness." Piper said ruefully.

Leo laughed. "How's big Chris?" He asked_._

"We left him and Kira upstairs to talk. They deserve the time alone to discover each other and the love that is still strong to last and bind them together after two years of being apart." Piper said with a smile. "I'm cooking food for everyone before they go back to their timeline." She added.

Leo laughed.

"I guess Love does bind us all together." Paige said as she stared at Tommy with a sense of deje vu that was strong and unnerving that she couldn't ignore it.

Tommy on the other hand was also experiencing it. Except he was having a wave of memories flooding back to him, causing him to sit down shakily.

"Dr. O, you okay?" Connor asked as he noticed how his teacher was shaking.

Tommy didn't answer. Instead he was remembering.

Piper ignored that situation for the time being. "Leo, did you and Melinda destroy both Gideon's?" She asked, praying that they had.

"Yeah and Melinda is going to the house to see if the future changed. To see what Chris and Kira have to come home to." Leo answered.

Tommy's memories

"I Paige Matthews Halliwell take thee Thomas James Oliver to be my lawfully wedded husband." Paige said as she slipped the ring on his finger.

They were surrounded by all of the rangers, past and present, and all of the charmed one's relatives, dead and alive.

"I Thomas James Oliver, take thee Paige Matthews Halliwell, to be my lawfully wedded wife." Tommy said as he slipped the ring upon her finger.

"About time." Jason Scott muttered from his position as Tommy's best man, causing Tommy to playfully glare at him which turned into a grin.

Grams wedded the two together and it was also known in the magical world that these two should not be parted.

They were binded together and if they should ever part they would find their way to each other once again, somehow, someway. It was the way of things. It was meant to be.

Speeded up things as the memories flooded Tommy's mind.

Paige was giving birth to their first child. "It's a girl." Piper said happily. Tommy gasped in delight.

"Penny Samantha Halliwell-Oliver." Paige said weakly and Tommy nodded his approval. He was glad they had chosen to use his biological mother's name since he had finally found her, even though she was dead.

Sped up time again.

Paige was once again giving birth. "It's a boy." Piper said just as before. "Thomas Christopher Halliwell-Oliver." Tommy said quietly and Paige nodded her approval. Christopher after his adoptive father and after his nephew, Chris.

End of Tommy's memories

Finally the flood of memories stopped for the time being and Tommy was able to focus on everyone in the room once again. They were all staring at him with worry. "I-I-I'm fine." He managed to say.

"Bull." Paige said softly as she had experienced some of those memories herself.

Tommy was saved, having to answer or anything, by Chris clearing his throat, alerting them that they were in the room, he and Kira.

Tommy turned to them gratefully, causing everyone to laugh.

"Melinda says she's ready to reveal if it worked or not." Kira said. Leo had given her the communicator device back, per Melinda's orders.

Everyone quieted down, hoping against hope that it was good news.

As they waited for Melinda's voice to come over the communicator device, they failed to notice two people orbing in the room. Chris noticed them first and his face broke into a huge, relieved smile.

He moved towards them, alerting everyone of their presence and enveloped the man with her into a huge hug. "Wyatt." Chris murmured grateful his brother was back to normal.

Wyatt returned the hug. "I'm back, Chris. I'm back. I remember everything I did and I hate myself for it but I'm back and I intend to stay." Wyatt said as they parted.

Wyatt turned to Kira with a sorrowful look upon his face. "I'm sorry, Kira, for what I did to you. It wasn't by my hand but it may as well have been since I ordered it."

Kira smiled at him and hugged him. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're back to normal and we have a future that is the way it was supposed to be." She replied when she parted from him.

"So, I'm alive now in your time?" Piper questioned as she hugged them both and waited for an answer.

Wyatt, Melinda, and Chris all turned to her with smiles. "Yes, mom, you are!" They all said simultaneously.

Melinda had sent Chris a telepathic message saying that everyone was alive and as long as Paige met Tommy now, when they leave, their timeline won't be affected by Wyatt's wrongdoings. The kids and Paige are awaiting for Tommy to come home.

"You all are." Melinda clarified to them all.

"Good. Now I have a question. Are Tommy Oliver and I married and have children in your timeline?" Paige questioned causing everyone to stare at her with surprise. Well, everyone but Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda and Kira and Billy.

Coming: The answer.

Coming: Paige and Tommy talk.

Coming: Wyatt does a spell so the Tommy of the past will find his way to Paige.

Coming: They prepare to go back to the future (pun intended, the back to the future movies, Hahaha)

Read and Review please


	7. Chapter 7

Love Binds Us Together

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING: SEE CHAPTER ONE

Chapter seven

_Recap: Tommy got his memories back but still didn't know why he had lost them. Paige also experienced the memories that he did and asked them an important question: 'are Tommy Oliver and I married in your timeline and have children'. Wyatt also came back to the past with Melinda and informed them all that everyone was alive._

"Well, are we?" Paige demanded after she'd had enough of the silence.

"What makes you think you are?" Melinda asked, hoping that it meant Tommy's memories were back.

"Because I just experienced memories with Tommy and those memories were…" Paige began.

"Of us getting married and of our children being born, Penny and Tom." Tommy finished for Paige.

Melinda, Wyatt, Chris and Kira looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Piper, Phoebe, Connor, Ethan, Trent, Haley, and Leo just looked at them with expressions upon their faces like 'what is going on'.

Chris decided to answer this time.

"Yes, aunt Paige you and Dr. Tommy Oliver are married in our timeline. This year you and he will meet and it's a crucial point in your lives. He is adopted just like you, Paige. He comes to you to discover the truth of his parents and why he was given up. A vision quest lead him to you in his search." Chris finished as he watched their reactions.

"So when we return to our timeline, I should remember everything, including the truth of my parents?" Tommy questioned them and wondered if he was going to like what he would remember when he did get back home.

Kira answered for them since she was a friend of Dr. O and also his teammate. "Yes, Dr. O. You will and I won't call you Dr. O. anymore. I will call you, Uncle Tommy."

Tommy's head reeled at that and he decided he had better sit down before he fell down.

"Okay, um, how do I find the Tommy of this time?" Paige asked quietly.

"I've already set the wheels in motion since I'm the one who uprooted everything." Wyatt said and winked.

"So, Tommy of this time, will come to Paige in hopes of finding his true parentage?" Phoebe summed up for them all.

"Yes." Melinda, Chris, Wyatt, and Kira all said together.

"I'm not a social worker anymore though, remember guys?" Paige questioned.

"Well, you still have contacts in that field so you take on the case as a temp job. When you do though, don't hold back. Trust your heart, Paige and make the first move because he won't and didn't the first time." Kira said and laughed as Tommy threw a pillow at her. She threw it back good-naturedly. "What?" She said giggling.

"Okay, so I'm slow at figuring out the opposite sex. Sue me." Tommy grumbled, causing Billy and Hailey to laugh.

"Well, how long did it take you to ask Kimberly or Kat out? And if I recall you only asked Kat out because Rocky pushed you to." Billy said and laughed as Tommy glared playfully at him.

"Now, we all have to get back to our timeline first thing tomorrow because we can't be here when Tommy of this timeline contacts aunt Paige." Chris said, interrupting the friendly banter with a laugh.

"Okay, but first, Tommy and I are going to talk." Paige said as she pulled Tommy to his feet and led him out of the room.

"Uh, guys, if they do anything what do we do to ensure they get together?" Chris asked as he watched them leave.

"Simple." Wyatt answered.

Chris raised an eyebrow at him. "Simple, how?"

"If they do something, like sleep together or what not while we're all in the past, then I will just put the memories in the Tommy of this timeline's mind and he will have an even more determination to come find her. If pregnancy results then Paige of our timeline will be pregnant but, _but_, she'll know that her past self did something and that her Tommy should be coming home soon finally." Wyatt answered looking bashful.

"O-okay, um, back to cooking." Piper said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, because, guys, the emotions those two were feeling something might happen and I hope it doesn't effect your timeline in a bad way." Phoebe said in a serious tone.

"It shouldn't since I am ensuring that Tommy and Aunt Paige get together in this timeline. And Aunt Phoebe, when you meet Jason Scott, Tommy's best friend, don't say no when he asks you out." Wyatt finished quietly causing Phoebe to stare wide-eyed at him.

COMING: Wait and see. I've given you guys hints in the earlier chapters and now, you guys have to guess, lol. Hehehe.

NOTE: Nope, no Coop or Henry here for those who might get confused.

NOTE: Kimberly will be with someone else, the guy she left Tommy for, and Kat will be with Rocky.


	8. Chapter 8

Love Binds Us Together

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING: SEE CHAPTER ONE.

Thanks to all who's reviewed and stuck with the story so far!! You guys ROCK!! Keep reading and here you go.

Chapter eight

_Recap: Paige's question was answered. What was the answer? Well if you read chapter seven then you should know, huh? Lol. Anyway, Phoebe was told something specific about her life as well. What? Reread chapter seven and read on this chapter to find out more. _

NOTE: This chapter will be solely around Tommy and Paige. The others will be mentioned but it will always revert back to Tommy/Paige centric.

Paige sat on the bed while Tommy wondered around the room staring at everything within it. They were both awkward since discovering that they were married in the future and apparently have kids in the future. Paige could tell that Tommy was more then a little pissed at Wyatt for erasing a lot of his memories.

Tommy finally came and sat on the bed beside her. Paige smiled at him which earned her a smile in return.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Tommy asked in a small voice as he looked down at his hands.

Paige reached out and gently raised his head up to look at her. "Us, you, anything, everything." She answered.

A tear betrayed him as he thought about that. Paige gently brushed it away with her finger.

Back in the kitchen, Phoebe wheeled around to her nephews and niece.

"What? Are you saying that I am married to Jason Scott?" Phoebe all but shrieked.

"No, that's not what we're saying." Wyatt answered calmly.

"Then, what are you saying?" Phoebe asked more quietly.

"Jason Scott asks you out when Tommy comes but you turn him down flat. That leads to you and him being lonely and in the dumps. You're supposed to be together not apart. I ruined that. The only time Jason decided to try again I made him think you were with someone else." Wyatt elaborated looking sheepish and apologetic all at the same time.

"If you weren't my loving nephew who has just turned good again I would pummel you." Phoebe told him, sort of playfully and sort of serious.

Paige's bedroom

Paige and Tommy were so into talking that they both didn't realize that how close they were. Tommy looked into her eyes and realized that it was only natural to do the next thing. So he did. He kissed the girl.

Future

Paige awoke from her sleep feeling happy and excited at the same time. She placed a hand upon her stomach and knew that her husband was coming home.

"Thank you Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda." Paige whispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep dreaming of her husband's homecoming.

Coming: Wait and See!!


	9. Chapter 9

Love Binds Us Together

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING: SEE CHAPTER ONE.

Chapter nine

_Recap_

_Something happens that unites everyone. What you ask? Well, go back and read the earlier chapters, lol. I know mean but hey, you got to read the chapters first. Phoebe finds out that she is indeed supposed to be with this Jason Scott. _

It was finally the next morning in the Halliwell manor. Everyone had only a few hours of sleep and was ready for the luscious meal that Piper had been working on since past midnight for them all.

Everyone sits down at the huge dining table. Wyatt had made it expand magically to accommodate everyone. He shrugged at his mother when she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? You're the one who taught me that." He defended himself, laughing. Piper just chuckled along with him.

Everyone laughed as they sat down and began fixing their plates. Phoebe broke the silence.

"So, Paige, Tommy, did you two have a good night?" She asked innocently.

Paige glanced at Phoebe and shook her head with a playful scowl at her sister. 

"Sorry, sister, dear, but I'm not telling you anything. You'll learn when I meet Tommy of this timeline." Paige answered them with a chuckle. Tommy kept silent and avoided eye contact with everyone. Kira figured it out but wisely kept silent.

"_Wyatt, you had better make sure our Paige is pregnant." Kira said to him telepathically. _

"_I already have and she is." Wyatt answered back with a chuckle. "I contacted her last night and everything is a-okay." _

Kira laughed silently to herself.

Phoebe chuckled and changed the topic. "So, what's this Jason Scott like, Wyatt, if we're together in your timeline?" Phoebe slyly asked. Tommy almost choked on his bite of food at that. He thought that was a dream last night but he was realizing it had been a memory.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked in concern.

Tommy coughed and gulped his orange juice before he answered. "Uh, I thought that was a dream last night but I guess it was more memories. Jase and Phoebe are together and our dream of being brothers is real?" He asked, mainly to himself, in a small voice.

"Yeah, it is." Wyatt answered him. "Phoebe will be with him here in this timeline if she wants what she saw on her vision quest to come true. And for the Phoebe and Jason of our time, I've fixed everything I ruined when I was evil. They're together with the life they were supposed to have and they have all their memories." Wyatt finished.

"So, he can handle me being a couple of years older?" Phoebe asks softly. "Because that would be the only reason I can see for turning him down flat as you put it last night, Wyatt." She added in the equally soft tone.

"Yes, he can and you can too." Chris answers this time.

Kira saw a look flash across Tommy's face and decided to question it.

"Dr. O, what is it?" Kira asked him in a worried tone.

"It's nothing." Tommy mumbled.

"Bull." Kira responded.

"I'm afraid to remember what I found out about my biological parents when I get back to our time." Tommy finally forced himself to admit as he looked a tad embarrassed.

Coming: Wait and See!!


	10. Chapter 10

Love Binds Us Together

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING: SEE CHAPTER ONE!

Chapter ten

_Recap: Tommy admitted his fear. If you read last chapter you should know what it is. Lol. _

Piper was sad because everyone was going back to their timeline. Chris and Melinda pulled her into a hug. "We'll be fine, mom." They whispered in her ear.

Piper laughed softly at that. When she was released by them two Wyatt pulled her into a giant hug. "I love you mom. Thanks for never giving up on me." He whispered in her ear.

Piper felt tears fill her eyes and slip down. "Oh I don't think you have to worry about that, son. I'm your mother and I'm not going anywhere." She said softly.

Melinda walked over to Tommy then. She took his hand and gently forced him to look up at her. "It's okay to be afraid. You taught us that." She said gently.

Tommy looked up at her then with a startled look in his eyes.

Melinda took that as a sign to continue. "Tommy, what you found out about your parents, made you happy and sad at the same time. I'm not telling you exactly what you found out. You'll remember when we're back in our time." She finished as she reached up and wiped a single tear from her beloved uncle's eyes.

Haylie's eyes misted over as she watched the exchange. She was so happy for her friend. Even though she was pissed at Wyatt for messing with his life she was somewhat glad because she wouldn't have met him if he hadn't.

Across town

Two men were receiving directions to a manor where one of them lives that he believed could help him with his search. He also believed that this woman was who he was supposed to be with since the vision quest was very eventful and according to his uncle Sam it wasn't exactly a true dream state meaning it actually happened somehow. He had no clue what he meant by that but he was determined to find out.

Halliwell Manor

Wyatt got a weird look upon his face. "Guys, we are going to have to go soon." He said loudly.

"Now?" Piper asked in a sad voice.

"Yes, Present Tommy and Jason are on their way here." Wyatt answered causing both Phoebe and Paige to give startled looks.

Chris and Kira were outside talking when Wyatt made that proclamation. Kira knew he had something on his mind but she didn't know what. "Chris, what is it?" She asked, trying to not sound too worried.

"Kira, you said that when we get back to our time you would call Tommy, Uncle. Does that mean our plans are still going to happen? Are you still planning on marrying me?" He asked as he looked down at his hands.

Piper and the others heard him ask Kira that and looked at each other as they waited for the answer.

Kira forced Chris to look at her. "Chris, if you still want to marry me, I'm yours. I've always been yours and I always will be. If I have some powers that I know nothing about we'll figure it out together. However, there is something you have to know."

Kira looked over at Tommy as though asking his permission. Tommy understood and nodded his head in approval.

"What?" Chris asked in a timid voice as he stared into Kira's eyes.

"I'm a power ranger. My team is called the DinoThunder Power Rangers." She answered him as she waited for his response.

Across town

"Tommy, are you sure that what happened in the vision quest actually happened, like for real? Aren't vision quests supposed to be, well visions?" His friend asked as he tried to figure out everything.

"Jason, I don't know. All I know is what happened and what Uncle Sam said. I have to find Paige Matthews and I have to find her now. If what happened, happened, then she is carrying my child." Tommy answered as they drove to the manor.

"And exactly how are you going to ask her? You can't just go to her and say, did we have sex in a vision?" Jason said in a teasing tone.

"I know and I don't know how to ask her." Tommy admitted reluctantly.

Coming: Wait and See but feel free to guess and leave me a review. Lol.


	11. Chapter 11

Love Binds Us Together

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! SEE CHAPTER ONE!!

Chapter eleven

_Recap: Chris and Kira talked. Everyone from the future got ready to return. Present Tommy and Jason were on their way to the Halliwell manor._

Halliwell Manor

"You're a Power Ranger?" Chris repeated in a stunned voice.

Kira laughed and nodded her head. "DinoThunder Power Up!" She called out and transformed into the yellow ranger before their eyes. Chris looked at her startled and then smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Kira wanted to know as she tried to decipher his grin.

"You in yellow tights." Chris said giggling.

"Dinothunder Power Down!" Kira said as she tried to look stern but failed.

Piper and the others laughed. Tommy turned to Paige. "So am I." He said thickly.

"So are you, what? Paige asked confused.

"I'm a power ranger." Tommy replied. "DinoThunder Power up!" Tommy reappeared as the black DinoThunder power ranger.

Paige stared at him in the black tights and grinned. "Mmm, I have something to look forward to in the future then because you look HOT in those tights." She said in a sensual sexual voice. Tommy was thankful he had his helmet on.

"DinoThunder power down." He said quickly. He had been hoping his face didn't the redness he felt. Paige smiled at him and reached up and wiped the sweat away. "It's okay. I knew you'd react that way." She grinned.

Paige then pulled Tommy into a huge hug before she allowed him to go with everyone else. "I know this is crazy and I know my future self is totally in love with you because I am in love with you so I don't think you will have to worry about us working out." She said in a tearful voice.

Tommy returned the hug and when they parted he tried to give her a bright smile. "I'll see you in the future, Paige and please don't' mention that the future me is a power ranger too. Let present me tell you his story, our story, whatever." He said softly.

"I won't. I promise I'll let present you tell me everything." Paige promised softly.

Melinda hugged her father tightly while Piper looked on smiling. Chris and Wyatt joined in on the hug. Leo clung to them.

"Now we really have to go because present Tommy and Jason are almost here." Melinda said in a take-charge voice.

"Do we need to draw the pentagram symbol?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, in the attic." Melinda answered.

They all hurried to the attic with baby Wyatt and baby Chris.

Within minutes the pentagram was drawn and the spell was said. The ones from the future stepped through to go through their own time.

Future

Paige waited anxiously as she watched the people stepped through the pentagram. Finally the one she waited for, for so long, stepped through. "Tommy!" Paige exclaimed as she hurried towards him.

Past

"So, missy, you're expecting twins then?" Paige said to Piper as she tried to lighten up the whole environment.

"Apparently so. You'd think the ultrasound would have caught it but I haven't had one in awhile so I guess not." Piper said in a tear-stained voice.

"And you, Paige, sister, dear, how are you going to handle present Tommy when he gets here?" Phoebe questioned with a gleam in her eyes.

"Well, same goes to you with present Jason coming with him." Paige countered back with a gleam in her own eyes causing the three sister to chuckle and Leo too look confused but a happy confused.

Two miles from the Halliwell Manor

Tommy pulled into a parking spot in an abandoned lot and stopped the car. Jason looked at him in concern.

"Bro, you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out what to say when she answers the door." Tommy forced himself to admit.

"We'll figure out something, bro. I'm here." Jason said with a supportive smile. Tommy smiled at his best friend and started the car back up feeling a little better. He and Jason continued their drive to the Halliwell Manor.

Halliwell Manor

The sisters stopped talking as they hear a doorbell ring. Leo heads downstairs to answer it. He gets to the door with the sisters not far behind him.

Future

"So, are we expecting another baby?" Tommy asked Paige as they moved his stuff back into their house. Paige smiled and placed his hand upon her still flat stomach. "Yep, we are honey. Expecting number three." She grinned at the look on his handsome face, which was a look of happiness, surprise, bewilderment, all of the above.

Coming: Wait and See


	12. Chapter 12

Love Binds Us Together

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING: SEE CHAPTER ONE!!

Sorry for the delay. I've had classes and now I've got a break finally. Here you go and thanks to my faithful readers. I love reading the comments.

Chapter twelve

_Recap: Past Tommy and others returned to their time. Present Tommy and Jason arrive at their destination._

Present

Halliwell Manor

Leo opened the door to reveal two unsure-looking men standing before them. Paige and Phoebe hid behind Leo and Piper which made Piper fight to keep laughter under control.

"Come on in." Piper said with a smile as she stepped aside to reveal Phoebe and Paige. Jason pushed Tommy inside and followed him in himself. Leo shut the door and they all walked into the living room.

Once they were all sitting down Tommy turned to Piper with a confused look on his face. "It's like you almost knew we were coming and who we are."

Piper smiles gently. "Tommy, Jason, we do know who you are and why you're here." She says gently causing both men to look up at them startled.

"Okay, how did you know our names and what are we here for since you say you know?" Jason demanded.

"Because of a vision quest that I went on as well." Paige answered for Piper. Tommy turned to look at her with a shocked but hopeful look upon his face.

"You did?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I did, Tommy. It was rather intimate." She said avoiding his gaze for fear that he was going to bolt.

Tommy and Jason looked at each other with a dumbfounded look upon their faces. Jason gave Tommy a nod that said 'go ahead'. Tommy took a deep breath and exhaled before he plunged straight ahead.

"It was for me too. Emotionally and physical." He added quietly.

"Why don't you and Tommy go and talk." Piper suggested gently.

Paige nodded her head and held out her hand to Tommy. He slowly gets up and follows her, leaving Jason with the rest. Jason smiles, hoping against hope that his best friend have found his soul mate through all of this.

"So, Jason, are you single?" Piper asks mischievously causing Phoebe to shoot her a dirty look.

Future

Tommy and Paige and sitting in their living room basking in the quietness. They had just gotten Tom and Samantha down finally. Tommy broke the silence with a question that has been on his mind ever since his memories returned.

"How long was I gone, Paige? How long did Wyatt's evilness keep us apart?" Tommy asked as he held tightly onto her hand for fear of asking that question would take her away.

Paige smiled gently at him. "Honey, you were gone for three years." She forced herself to reveal. "I fought so hard to find you and I tried to make Wyatt bring your memories back but he just rebelled and threatened to kill all of us. It's so hard to believe that he's good finally, like nothing happened."

Tommy's head reeled at the news. "Three years?!" He exclaimed with shock on his face.

Coming: Wait and See


	13. Chapter 13

-1Love Binds Us Together

Chapter 13

This chapter is set in the future, far future. Phoebe is telling her grandkids the story and smiling at Jason as she is telling it.

"So, you see Love does bind everyone together as long as you believe. Now, tell your sister you're sorry for hitting her." Phoebe says to her 5 year old grandson.

"Tia, I'm sorry." He says softly, looking sheepish.

"It's okay, Shawn." Six year old Tia says smiling and hugs her brother.

Phoebe and Jason smiled and they got up and walked upstairs thinking back on the memories. Paige and Tommy were in their own part of the house as well reminiscing. Piper and Leo smiled at the kids as they played in the living room. Kira and Chris also have had a chance to have their life together. Tommy and Paige have also rebuilt their life and Tommy got to know his kids once again since he missed 3 years.

"So you see all of this is to show you that Love does bind us all together. All you have to do is let yourself feel and believe then you can know love. Don't hold back, believe." Phoebe says to the night air as she sits on the bed beside Jason.

Note: changed some things. Realized I typed wrong name lol. I may write another story in regards to what Tommy found out about his parents. I'm still figuring that out in my head. As for as who Tia and Shawn belong to where that may be revealed in that story as well who knows. Hint though: I said in the chapter they are Phoebe's grandkids.


End file.
